Flores teñidas de sangre
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Final Original de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos". Multiplecrossover y clasificación "T" por violencia y gore. Fic dedicado para Banghg y FreedomGundam96.


**Flores teñidas de sangre:** **Hola, ¿cómo están?. Aquí les traigo un nuevo final que tenía pensado poner en "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", no digo que el que hice con la ayuda de FreedomGundam96 y los demás estuvo mal, no, nada de eso, estuvo muy bueno, el que estoy haciendo es uno nuevo: Un homenaje tanto para mi amigo Freedom como para Banghg. Espero que les guste.**

 **Advertencia: Gore y clasificación "T".**

 **Multiplecrossover y todos los derechos reservados, tanto para los personajes de Saint Seiya, The Loud House, las demás series para sus respectivos dueños, empresas y países, como también los OC de FreedomGundam96, las UnLouds de El Legendario y Nega de Banghg. Solo soy dueño de mi OC Alexander y el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Ya no había vuelta atrás, en aquella Dimensión, donde todo había cambiado, convertido en un auténtico Infierno, en el cual aquellas Louds habían sufrido lo peor con el "Virus del Pecado", creado por Lisa y que se convirtieron en monstruos, seres que buscaban extinguir a la Humanidad, devorando carne humana, teniendo a los "Plagados" bajo sus órdenes y a sus amigos como Sirvientes, guiados por aquella Athena del Caos y el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, ese telón en el que intentó asesinar a su hermana Yoshino y a la vez prometer a las UnLouds que tendrían a Lincoln en sus garras para complacer sus deseos, ellas habían luchado contra esa Alianza formada entre los personajes de aquella Dimensión y "La Resistencia", comandada por Kazuya Kobayashi, pero ahora que el Líder de la misma estaba en coma tras haber utilizado una técnica prohibida para derrotar a Raizer de Zerowing, el dolor que Lincoln, el propio Emperador del Inframundo tuvo que sufrir al perder a sus hermanas y amigos en la Batalla de las Doce Casas Distópicas, pero que gracias al despertar del Alma de Hades en su cuerpo, el muchacho había logrado revivirlos a todos los caídos y tenerlos de vuelta a su lado, pero Nega, portando la Armadura del Dios de la Guerra Ares, éste había utilizado el suyo para traer a la vida a las UnLouds y así terminar de una vez por todas la Batalla Final.

Kazuya yacía en los brazos de Rin, en coma, la chica no pensaba dejarlo solo, miraba con odio hacia aquellas mujeres revividas, todo el daño que había sufrido, la muerte de sus padres, siendo aquel chico quien la salvó, Tenma también tenía cuentas pendientes por saldar con aquella UnLynn, lo mismo Kazumi, por Yukiko y ahora por su hermano mayor, había un fuerte odio, una tensión que subía sin parar. Los "Herederos", el Grupo de Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen junto con los tres Generales Marinos, sin olvidarse de los Caballeros Dorados, todos ellos estaban esperando aquel estallido, la chispa que encendería el polvorín y provocaría la explosión decisiva para el combate.

Las UnLouds, por su parte, ahora que no tenían a Tomoe y al Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, contaban con Nega, mientras que Yoshino era protegida por aquella gente, siendo ella verdadera Athena, la hija de Shaina de Ofiuco y Aldebaran de Tauro, no iban a permitir que aquellas dementes la tocaran, ya que, una vez que la mataran, iban a quedarse con Lincoln, mientras que Nega seguiría con su senda de destrucción por los Universos.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿Qué pasa, "Señor Hades"? ¿Tiene miedo?.- Preguntó el rival de cabellos blancos.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a matarlos!.- Pidió UnLori, ansiosa por tener relaciones con aquel Lincoln.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieren, chicas?.- Preguntó Nega, manoseando a aquella rubia y de ahí le daba un beso en los labios.- Adelante, ¡mátenlos a todos!.- Ordenó el peli blanco y dio por comenzada la Batalla Final.

\- Sin piedad.- Pidió Lincoln a sus hermanas.

\- ¿Señor Hades?.- Preguntaron Lucy y Chloe Park de Heinstein, las dos Comandantes en Jefe del Ejército del Inframundo.-

\- Mátenlas a todos.- Fue la orden final de Lincoln y todos asintieron: No había ninguna otra vía alternativa.- "La Muerte es la Salvación".- Recitó el peli negro aquellas palabras del Pasado, cuyo origen venían de Alone, en pleno Siglo XVIII.

* * *

Desde las ruinas del Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, el Rey Arturo junto con Roland, Alice y Paracelse observaban el desenlace de la pelea, solo un bando saldría campeón y con ello estaba la seguridad de todos los Universos, sin opción alguna.

\- ¿Qué creen que pase si ganan las UnLouds?.- Preguntó el rubio Paracelse.

Arthur cerró los ojos y mantuvo la seriedad.

\- No podemos permitir eso, si ellas ganan, todos estaremos condenados.- Sostuvo el hombre de la Mitología Británica.- Tendremos que luchar hasta el final, pero ellas no deben salir de aquí, ni tampoco Nega.

\- ¡Pero fue derrotada la Athena del Caos y el Patriarca Alterno!.- Advirtió Roland.

\- Sí, lo fue, pero a la vez, ellos solo eran una "Pieza", el verdadero artífice de todo esto es Nega.- Apuntó Alice hacia el rival de cabellos blancos.

\- _"Vamos, chicos, ganen a esas brujas, el Futuro de todos nosotros depende de ustedes".-_ Pidió el Rey Arturo, sin abrir los ojos y manteniendo la seriedad.

* * *

Había empezado la Batalla Final, las UnLouds luchaban con una gran fuerza y resistencia, a pesar de no portar las Armaduras Doradas, Bronce y Plata recibidas por Tomoe, no quedaba otra opción más que derrotarlas. Los "Sirvientes" de aquellas mujeres no habían sido revividos, los cuales eran UnTabby, UnPolly, UnChunk, UnBobby, UnClyde y UnHaiku, éstos no eran nada más que marionetas sin hilos y estaban muertos por el Santuario Alterno.

(Sono Chi no Kioku-End of The World, Opening 2 de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders)

\- ¡LOS ENVIARÉ A TODOS AL INFIERNO, MALDITOS!.- Juró UnLynn, mientras que se preparaba para matar a Tenma; pero el chico junto con Kazumi y Milo de Escorpio la atacaron por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN PLANEAS ENVIAR AL INFIERNO, PUTA?!.- Preguntó aquel chico, quien agarró el bate de baseball de ella y se lo partió con una gran fuerza, contra la cabeza, no sin antes tirarle abajo varios dientes de su boca.- ¡ESO FUE POR MIS PADRES!.

\- ¡ESTO ES POR NUESTROS AMIGOS ASESINADOS POR USTEDES! ¡"TORNADO ALPHA"!.- Juró Kazumi, mientras que inmovilizaba a la rival y la lanzaba por los aires, estrellándola contra el piso.

La UnLoud deportista cayó a los pies de Lynn de la Harpía, la cual la agarró con fuerza del cuello, estrellando su rostro contra el suelo una vez más, para luego desgarrar sus ropas y con sus afiladas garras que portaba su Sapuris, herir su cuerpo y en especial sus enormes pechos, haciendo que la rival apretara los pechos.

\- Que asco de persona eres, UnLynn, eres pura basura, tú mereces ser violada por tu Lincoln, pero el nuestro nunca nos haría daño.- Sostuvo la castaña, mientras que la arrojaba hacia donde estaban Tenma, Kazumi y Milo.- Chicos, ¿puedo unirme a esta "fiesta"?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Por supuesto, amiga, únete, porque esto recién empieza.- Respondió Kazumi y de ahí se prepararon para acabar con ella.

* * *

A su vez, UnLori avanzó hasta Lori de Wyvern, una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno junto con Leni y Luan, sin olvidarse de Rick, Morty y Summer, los cuales representaban a los Siglo XX y las primeras a las del XVIII, la rival iba directo hacia aquella chica, mientras que Lincoln combatía contra Nega en esos momentos con sus Espadas Imperiales. Ante el paso de aquella rival, vio a su misma persona, a aquella Loud que estaba esperándola junto con Bobby Santiago de Bennu y los gemelos Saga de Géminis y Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino!.- Ordenó ella, ya que ansiaba llegar hasta Lincoln.

\- No te dejaremos pasar. Estás advertida, date la vuelta.- Ordenó Lori, apuntando con su mano, lista para atacar a la rival, pero UnLori no creía en la retirada o en las amenazas, simplemente se preparó para atacar.

\- Ustedes lo han pedido.- Sentenció y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando esos dientes afilados, como si fuera una película de terror, alzó sus brazos al aire.

\- ¡Un momento, ¿qué piensa hacer?!.- Preguntó Bobby.

\- Qué mujer más descarada.- Sostuvo Saga y alzó sus brazos al aire.

\- Se nota que no aprende.- Alegó Kanon y siguió a su hermano en la batalla.

\- Ustedes no aprenden a lo que fue nuestro dolor, solamente con Lincoln nos sentiremos en paz, pero vinieron y nos quitaron nuestro sueño, ¡no son nada más que mierda en nuestro camino, Humanos que no sirven para nada, al igual que "La Resistencia", pero tranquilos, porque los arrojaremos a todos a los "Plagados" y disfrutaremos de su carne!.- Juró UnLori, lista para disparar su ofensiva.-

\- Tú sí que eres una puta ninfómana.- Finalizó Lori y de ahí empezó la pelea.- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.-

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Lanzaron Saga, Kanon y UnLori su ofensiva junto con la Jueza de Wyvern.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!.- Finalizó Bobby y de ahí, aquellos poderes chocaron, provocando todo un temblor en la zona.

Delante de aquellos dos Caballeros de Géminis se vieron las imágenes de Deuteros, Aspros, Caín y Abel, pertenecientes al Siglo XVIII; mientras que en Lori estaba la de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

* * *

Por su parte, el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby junto con los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos estaban cercados por UnLucy y sus Esclavos-Plagados, los cuales avanzaban hacia ellos, pero éstos eran complicados de derrotar, los ataques no surtían mucho efecto y ejercían una gran resistencia ante ellos.

\- Este es el fin, amigos.- Dio Rigby la noticia.

\- Al menos moriremos peleando con honor y por la Señorita Athena.- Mencionó Mordecai, tomándole de la mano a Nube y su amigo a Eileen.

\- ¡Por Athena!.- Juraron ellos.

\- ¡Por Athena y el Señor Poseidon!.- Exclamaron los Generales Marinos.

\- ¡Por la Señorita Hilda de Polaris y la Señorita Lyfia!.- Finalizaron los "Herederos" y se lanzaron contra las tropas de UnLucy, sin embargo, cuando estaban por ser eliminados por aquella chica, apareció delante de ellos, arrojando a los enemigos por los acantilados hacia una muerte dolorosa y atroz, aquellos personajes se quedaron sorprendidos de verlo: Una sonrisa siniestra, aterradora, alzando su dedo de la mano izquierda en el aire, emanando ese poder, una espiral celeste fantasmal que llamó la atención y llevó el pánico a los "Esclavos-Plagados" de UnLucy, los cuales salían corriendo al verlo acercarse.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué pasa, basuras?! ¡¿Acaso temen a algo?!.- Preguntó aquel Caballero Dorado, mientras que iba hacia la UnLoud, la cual no pensaba ceder en el terreno.-

\- ¡Wow! ¡¿Máscara de la Muerte?! ¡¿Qué te pasó, hermano?! ¡Das más miedo que Benson!.- Preguntó Rigby, pero temiendo que el italiano se enojara, Mordecai y los demás le taparon la boca.

\- No tienen por qué callarlo, chicos, está en lo cierto y debo "darle las gracias" a UnLucy por haberme devuelto mi antigua esencia, jajajajajaja, ¡jajajajajaja!. Ahora, déjenme a mí con esta UnLoud, ustedes cuiden a Helena.- Pidió el italiano, mientras que miraba a su oponente y ésta retrocedía por el miedo que causaba.

\- Pero, viejo, te va a...- Intentó Mordecai en convencerlo, pero DeathMask se volteó y ellos tuvieron que obedecer, si no querían terminar conociendo su lado más oscuro.

\- Cuídate, amigo, te estaremos esperando.- Le desearon ellos suerte, mientras que empezaba a producirse aquel encuentro.

Los Cielos se nublaron, mientras que DeathMask miraba a su oponente, ésta no podía hacer aquello de irse para atrás, tenía que enfrentarlo de una forma u otra.

\- ¿Así que huyes o te quedas?.- Preguntó el peli gris a su rival.

\- No te tengo miedo, sigues siendo un gallina.- Apuntó UnLucy.

\- ¿Gallina? ¿Yo? Jajajajaja, estás equivocada, aún puedo escuchar tus desgarradores gritos te quemabas en las "Llamas Demoníacas" que te lancé en la Colina del Yomotsu, una lástima que no quedaron ni tus cenizas, pero descuida, todo terminará pronto.- Apuntó el italiano, quien se preparó para pelear.

\- ¡No te lo voy a permitir!.- Juró UnLucy y de ahí preparó las "Ondas Infernales".- ¡TE CONVERTIRÁS EN MI "ESCLAVO-PLAGADO"!.- Juró ella, pero en ese momento se sintió una fuerte explosión.

\- Ya lo veremos.- Sostuvo DeathMask y junto a él se vieron las imágenes de Death Toll y Manigoldo de Cáncer a su lado.

* * *

La combinación de la "Explosión de Galaxias" y la "Gran Caución" provocó una gran destrucción de la fachada del Palacio de la Diosa del Caos junto con el suelo y en medio de aquellas columnas de humo, una figura rubia avanzaba con paso tembloroso hasta ellos.

\- Jejeje, yo ya gané.- Sostuvo UnLori, viendo que había derrotado a Lori de Wyvern, pero estaba equivocada, la chica apareció detrás suyo.

\- No, mírate bien.- Señaló la rubia y de ahí, junto con la aparición de Saga y Kanon, la UnLoud observó su cuerpo, en especial la zona abdominal, en donde había quedado calcinado por completo, sus entrañas caían a poco al piso.

\- No...no...¡NO!.- Gritó ella, pero Lori la agarró del cuello y de ahí, con los "Colmillos del Wyvern" atravesó su pecho con fuerza, llegando a partirla a la mitad a UnLori, empapando todo el piso con su sangre y órganos.

\- Eres carroña para los buitres.- Sostuvo la hermana de Lincoln, mientras que la arrojaba contra el piso, muerta, para luego retirarse de ahí.

* * *

UnLuan apretó los dientes con fuerza, no podía creer lo que había visto: Su hermana UnLori yacía muerta, descuartizada, partida a la mitad por aquella Jueza del Infierno y los dos Caballeros de Athena y Poseidon, las cosas no parecían estar yendo bien, UnLucy estaba cercada y no podía esperar por las demás, tenía que acabar con ellas de inmediato, pero en aquellos momentos, un filo invisible se sintió contra su cuello junto con unas "Cuerdas" que la inmovilizaron.

\- ¿Adónde piensas ir, UnLuan?.- Preguntó un reconocido español.

\- Shura de Capricornio y los Tres Jueces del Infierno del Siglo XX, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, ¿por qué están aquí?.- Quiso saber la rival, mientras que se alejaba de ellos y se preparaba.

\- Tú no irás a ninguna parte, puta.- Advirtió Summer, quien la agarró del cuello.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡NO; NO LO HAGAN!.- Pidió pero fue atrapada por aquellos "Hilos".

\- Esta es la paga por todos los Pecados cometidos y es la Muerte.- Sentenció Rick, mientras que Shura preparaba la "Excalibur" y con Morty levantaban a aquella mujer.

\- ¡NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO, SUFRIMOS, PASAMOS EL PEOR TORMENTO Y USTEDES NOS QUIEREN MATAR!.- Quiso saber aquella castaña comediante.

\- Llora todo lo que quieras, porque será en el Infierno donde vas a estar quemándote y gritando para toda la Eternidad.- Sentenció el español y de ahí, Morty utilizó sus "Hilos", quebrando los huesos de UnLuan y de ahí ella cayó al piso.

\- Ahora, Shura.- Pidió el chico y el peli negro la decapitó con violencia, desprendiendo su cabeza, rodando como una pelota hasta caer a los pies del Santo de Oro de Capricornio y los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

* * *

Dos UnLouds caídas, la guerra seguía, DeathMask de Cáncer contra UnLucy, aquella chica ex-gótica mantenía una mirada de odio hacia aquella persona y fue entonces que estaba preparada para luchar contra ese personaje, ya que no necesitaba a sus Esclavos que la protegieran, podía acabar con él en pocos segundos, sin embargo, de una forma misteriosa, el suelo comenzaba a temblar y unas llamas irradiaban aquel lugar.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, UnLucy?. Nunca debiste jugar conmigo, el Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer simboliza la severidad y la Justicia basada en la fuerza, pero tú me has provocado, llamaste a la puerta equivocada y has ocasionado tu Muerte.- Advirtió el italiano, mostrando aquellas llamas en sus manos.

\- ¡Cállate!. En cuanto termine contigo, jejeje, tú me serás de mucha utilidad, serás mi "Esclavo Personal", mmmm, el placer de tenerte y satisfacer mis deseos, es algo que jamás podré dejar de lado.- Supuso ella, era su sueño, su fantasía, pero de ahí, cuando se lanzó al ataque, algo la inmovilizó.

\- ¿No te lo advertí?. Tú ya estás muerta.- Dijo DeathMask y de ahí, la tomó con fuerza del cuello.- Arrivederci, UnLucy.- Se despidió, dándole el "Beso de la Muerte".

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡NO!.- Gritó la rival, mientras que se encendían las "Llamas Demoníacas" y de ahí comenzaba a quemarse viva, sentir como el agua de su cuerpo es evaporaba por completo, secándose a más no poder, quemando sus cabellos, sus órganos, cayendo al piso, aferrándose al peor de todos los dolores y que ahora venía por ella y tenía un nombre: DeathMask de Cáncer.

Aquel hombre mantuvo la severidad, una fría mirada, seria, sin emociones, no le importaba el sufrimiento de aquella chica, simplemente lo disfrutaba en silencio.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Eran los últimos gritos de agonía de UnLucy, mientras que el italiano se retiraba de allí, dejándola calcinada hasta los huesos.

El olor a carne quemada era lo más repugnante de todas, UnLucy yacía muerta y sin importarle al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, el cual la había reducido a cenizas, a un cadáver sin nada útil.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Lucy, la Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Hades.

\- Sí, tranquilas las dos, estoy bien, no se preocupen.- Respondió el peli gris y acompañó a las dos chicas hacia la zona de batalla.

* * *

Le tenía odio, ansiaba poder matarlo por lo que aquella persona le hizo contra ella y aprovechando que su novia estaba ayudando a las gemelas Lola y Lana que luchaban contra las dos UnLouds restantes, UnLuna se dirigió hacia un Kazuya Kobayashi que yacía en coma tras su batalla contra Raizer, la chica lo tomó con fuerza del cuello y pasó su lengua por su rostro.

\- El sabor de tu carne es deliciosa, Kazuya, je, me hubieras servido para complacerme en mis deseos sexuales, pero tú, ahora, no eres nada más que un niño débil.- Sostuvo con burla la UnLoud, lista para matarlo, hasta que sintió una fuerte estocada ardiente que le quemó el pecho, llevando que se volteara.

\- ¡Deja a mi novio en paz!.- Reapareció Rin, quien estaba lista para matarla a aquella rival por todo el daño que había causado.- Moriste en sus manos en la Casa de Libra, ¡PEDISTE PERDÓN POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A DINO Y YUKIKO Y AHORA LO QUIERES MATAR, NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR, UNLUNA!.- Juró la pelirroja, mientras que volvía a la carga con la "Fairy SEED Sword", mientras que la UnLoud se protegía con sus brazos de los golpes, aunque éstos resultaban ser severos, ya que comenzaron a quemarle la piel.

\- En cuanto termine contigo, voy a divertirme mucho con ustedes dos. ¡Luego les haré sufrir mucho más!.- Juró ella, pero Rin la inmovilizó con aquella espada y de ahí se elevó en los Cielos, invocando aquel Cosmos con Alas de Ángel.

\- Nunca permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos y a Kazuya, él me salvó y tú...¡TÚ SOLO ERES UN MONSTRUO, NO ERES LA VERDADERA LUNA LOUD DE ESTA DIMENSIÓN! ¡AHORA MUERE!.- Sentenció y la inmovilizó con el "Resplandor Beta" y con su puño, logró atravesar el pecho de la UnLoud.

No lo podía creer, pero UnLuna vio la imagen de Dino Laguzi, aquel chico que había atravesado su corazón anteriormente y ahora le tomaba de la mano para llevarla a un sitio mejor, alejado de la maldad y todo, quedando totalmente sorprendida de que el karma llegara hasta ella.

\- No...no...no puedo...creerlo...tú...tú...agh...yo...no...no quería.- Intentó disculparse, pero el rostro de Rin estaba enfurecido, cegado por la ira, fue entonces que la volvió a tomar y de ahí usó su espada para atravesar su pecho una vez más, destruyendo su corazón.

\- Esto es por Kazuya, Dino, Yukiko y nuestros amigos asesinados por ustedes, quémate en el Infierno junto con tus hermanas y los tuyos.- Finalizó la pelirroja y ante los gritos, los pedidos de que cesara, de parte de la UnLoud, llegó la sentencia final.

\- ¡ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR, RIN!.- Rogó UnLuna, pero la otra Loud apareció junto con la pelirroja y Luan.

\- Acaba con ella, amiga.- Pidió Luna Loud de la Esfinge y de ahí, la novia de Kazuya decapitó a la rival de la peor manera.

El cuerpo de UnLuna quedo tirado en el piso, quemado en varias partes efecto de la Espada de Rin, mientras que su cabeza quedó a un lado, a unos pocos metros de distancia y de ahí, Rin tomó a su novio en coma.

* * *

\- ¡NO, CHICAS, NO PUEDE SER, ESTO TIENE QUE SER FALSO!.- Pidió UnLeni, aterrada, atrapada, gritando de desesperación, mientras que un misterioso tic-toc se escuchaba en los alrededores y de ahí, emergiendo desde las sombras del Palacio, llegaba Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, el cual sonreía malvadamente ante la mujer que había asesinado y que ahora ansiaba por revivir ese momento.

\- ¿Lo puedes oír, UnLeni?. Esa canción de Opera, la tonada en tan bella.- Señaló hacia lo desconocido, pero ella no lo comprendía.- Qué idiota que eres.- Sostuvo con burla, pero eso la hizo enojar y desplegaba sus Alas de Mariposa.

\- ¿Qué me dijiste?.- Preguntó con furia.

\- Jajajaja, idiota, eso eres, una idiota, una débil, ahora tienes miedo, ¡Jajajajaja!. La canción, oh sí, me lo había olvidado, dice así: _"No hay escapatoria, la Muerte llega para reclamar por su merecido trofeo, el Infierno espera con ansias a los recién llegados y el dolor apenas comienza. Dulce Vida, ¿por qué me abandonas? ¿Por qué he de morir en estos momentos?. Si tan solo...si tan solo...pudiera volvería a renacer".-_ Recitó el bosnio aquella "canción", burlándose de UnLeni, quien intentó escapar al verlo con la Armadura Divina del Dios del Tiempo y las Alas de los Ángeles en su espalda, pero fue detenida por Leni de Grifos, quien la atrapó justo a tiempo.

\- Es tiempo de que pagues caro por lo que les has hecho a las Louds de esta Dimensión y también por Mi Pequeño Ángel, ahora morirás, UnLeni.- Juró la rubia Loud, mientras que comenzaba a destrozar sus huesos y de ahí, la chica escapó, a pesar de las heridas sufridas, en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Vamos tras ella, Mi Cielo?.- Preguntó Alexander y él le extendió su mano a la rubia.

\- ¡Hagámoslo!.- Pidió la chica y de ahí, ambos se lanzaron a la persecución.

La rodearon allí mismo, en los Cielos, impidiendo que ésta se escapara, se sentía atrapada ahora, sin poder hacer nada, solo intentar hallar un método de escape, pero le resultaba inútil, solo tenía que pelear.

\- ¡Voy a matarlos a los dos!.- Juró la UnLoud, pero en aquellos momentos, Leni la agarró del cuello con sus "Hilos" y de ahí comenzó a estrangularla.

\- No lo harás, hoy pagarás caro.- Advirtió la chica, mientras que Alexander sonreía y de ahí extendió sus brazos en posición horizontal, como si fuera una Cruz.

\- Ahora conocerás el verdadero poder de los Espectros y Dioses del Inframundo: ¡"CONTROL DE AGUJAS DIVINAS"!.- Exclamó el joven y cayeron cientos de aquellos enormes objetos filosos, los cuales impactaron contra el piso.- Leni, Mein Fraudlein, Mi Pequeña Palomita, arrojemos a esta puta a las "Agujas".- Pidió Alexander, tomándole su mano a la chica, quien se ruborizó y de ahí arrojaron a la rival, quien intentaba aferrarse a ellos, pero el poder combinado de Alexander y Leni, el cual era un Cosmos agresivo y fuerte, terminó por desprenderla y de ahí cayó empalada contra las "Agujas Divinas", muriendo de la peor manera.

* * *

UnLisa estaba asediada por Lisa de Balrog y Camus de Acuario, ambos la congelaron y quemaron a la vez, provocando que su cuerpo empezara a desprenderse su piel y quedaran expuestos los huesos al aire, como si se tratara de una "exhibición". A su vez, las dos gemelas UnLola y UnLana habían caído en batalla contra las Diosas Gemelas Lola de Hypnos y Lana de Thanatos, quienes con la ayuda de Aioria de Leo y los "Herederos" junto con Aldebaran de Tauro, Shaka de Virgo y Dohko de Libra, muriendo destrozadas por la explosión, mientras que UnLisa caía al piso; casi sin piel en su cuerpo por el ataque combinado de sus oponentes.

Lincoln se enfrentó contra Lily UnLoud, aunque le dolía en el alma tener que matar a aquella chica de esa Dimensión, no le quedaba otra opción: Esas no eran sus hermanas, ni tampoco las UnLouds, solo por ese nombre, sino que eran las marionetas de Nega: Él había querido que se enfureciera, que revelara su verdadero poder, que hasta un Dios como aquel chico podía mostrarse furioso con el juego, de que entrara en aquel juego, pero lo único que causó fue el despertar del Alma de Hades en el interior del joven y de ahí, éste se arrojó con violencia contra Lily, a la cual bloqueó el paso e hirió repetidas veces, sin embargo, ella aún podía resistirse, aunque fuera un poco al control de Nega, por lo cual, Lincoln vio a aquella chica llorar, aunque no fuera una trampa, él se detuvo y vio que pidió que acabara con su vida, que la liberara.

\- No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Linky, no es tu culpa, sé que tú no eres un monstruo como Nega, sin importar lo hayan dicho mis hermanas, ¡yo sé que un día volveremos a ser una familia unida!.- Pidió ella, dándole ánimos y de ahí, tomando el filo de la Espada Imperial, el chico cerró los ojos, no sin antes darle un tierno beso de despedida.

\- Recuerdo cuando te llevé por primera vez en mis brazos, eras una niña pequeña, una bebe...yo...aunque mueras aquí, prometo que la Lily de nuestra Dimensión no será un monstruo, ¡no permitiré que nadie más sufra aquí! ¡Lily, te liberaré de tu tormento!.- Prometió el chico, mientras que todos eran testigos de cómo atravesaba el pecho de la chica rubia y de ahí, ésta cayó a sus pies, aferrándose a sus hombros.

\- Gracias...Linky.- Agradeció la rubia, quien murió en los brazos de su hermano menor.

* * *

\- Por tu culpa perdí a mis padres, vagué por el Mundo en busca de supervivientes pero nada, estuve a punto de morir, de no haber sido por Dino, las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera y ahora, UnLynn, por fin te tengo en donde quería: Rodeada y atrapada como la puta que eres, ya no te me escaparás.- Sostuvo Tenma, mientras que con Kazumi, Lynn y Milo le cerraban el paso a aquella rival.

\- ¿Qué pueden hacer tú, una rata aterrorizada y una Enana de jardín? ¡Nada, no son nada con respecto a nosotras!.- Exclamó UnLynn, furiosa pero manteniendo una posible fuga, sin embargo Kazumi la agarró con fuerza de los pelos y le mostró el cuadro actual.

\- ¿Ésto es lo que pueden hacer? ¡Están todas muertas, salvo Nega! Y tú eres la última que queda.- Sostuvo la hermana de Kazuya.

\- Fui un cobarde antes, pero con la gente que me entrenó y luché a su lado en esta guerra, había un odio que crecía dentro de mí y era hacia ti, UnLynn, todo el tiempo te perseguía, no pensaba en rendirme hasta acabar contigo, incluso si tenía que morir, yo te iba a llevar conmigo, pero ahora...ahora por fin ha llegado la hora de saldar nuestras cuentas.- Sentenció el chico, mientras que avanzaba hacia ella.

\- ¡No podrás hacerme nada!.- Advirtió la rival y se preparó para atacar, pero Milo y Lynn la inmovilizaron.

\- ¡Acaben con ella, ahora!.- Les dijo el Caballero de Escorpio y a su lado se vieron imágenes de Écarlate y Kardia, lo mismo pasó con los otros Guerreros, ya que también aparecieron de las mismas pero con Gestalt, Sisifo, Izou y El Cid, Albafica y Cardinale, Kaiser y Regulus, Shijima y Asmita, Rasgard y Ox, entre otros, todos ellos simbolizaban el espíritu de una resistencia que no se había derrumbado.- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Inmovilizó el peli violeta a la atacante.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!.- Se unió Lynn, descargando su potente ataque y ahora quedaban Kazumi y Tenma.

\- ¡ÉSTE ES EL FIN, UNLYNN: "DESTELLO PÉNDULO SEED"!.- Finalizaron ambos chicos, quienes acabaron con la vida de la rival de una buena vez, aprisionando tanto con esos anillos, los cuales traspasaban su piel y aplastaban sus órganos, provocando que su cuerpo estallara y quedara partida por la mitad.

* * *

Finalmente quedó Nega allí, de pie, burlón, pero acorralado, había perdido a las UnLouds, solo quedaba él, no habían podido llegar a las otras Dimensiones y Universos y con ello, tras perder ante Lincoln, el joven albino se preparó para dar una última palabra antes de morir.

\- Deberías darte cuenta, Lincoln, que tú y yo sufrimos estas desgracias, ¿acaso quieres que todo esto quede de "flores y pajaritos"? ¿Que no haya un último derramamiento de sangre?. He visto otros Universos, a ti te arrojaron a la calle tus hermanas por ese estúpido vídeo, ¡EN MEDIO DE LA "PURGA", TE HICIERON ATROCIDADES QUE HASTA YO MISMO SENTÍ ASCO Y TERMINASTE EN UN HOSPITAL MENTAL!; ¿crees que deberías perdonar a esas Louds de ese Universo?. Otro sitio es donde te estás muriendo de Leucemia y te estás despidiendo de todos, créeme, nadie quisiera vivir algo así, pero en los Universos que yo visité, tú estabas pasando lo peor, hay otro en donde tu propia familia te expulsó a las calles porque perdiste los fragmentos del "Traje de la Buena Suerte", es ahí donde tú deberías ejercer el papel de Emperador y Dios, de juzgar a esta gente y enviarla de un golpe al Infierno, ¿no te parece?. Vamos, hazlo, mira a tu alrededor, tú mismo alimentaste el espíritu de esta gente con ese Cosmos tuyo, fuiste tú quien llevó a cabo esta Batalla Final, ¿qué mejor pieza que Lincoln Loud?. Tú eres la pieza que faltaba y con tus hermanas, amigos y aliados, llevaste a cabo todo esto.- Le contó Nega, mostrando todos los otros horrores que esos Lincoln habían sufrido en los diversos Universos. Las hermanas, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Alexander, los Caballeros Dorados y los demás Aliados se acercaron junto con Yoshino y los "Gladiadores" para ver qué tomaría en sus manos el peli negro.

El joven avanzó hasta Nega, manteniendo su Espada Imperial en las manos, hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Preguntó el chico y de ahí, ante la mirada de victoria de Nega, éste sintió una horrenda punzada contra su corazón.- Prefiero mil veces a la gente que está conmigo, a mi Harem de hermanas, mis amigos y aliados y no ser un maldito como tú, uno que nunca conoció el amor y que vive solo de lo negativo que es la vida. Por eso, si tanto querías morir, lo hubieras pedido de ante-mano, Nega.- Sostuvo el Emperador, alejándose de él, dejando todo un charco de sangre en los alrededores y yéndose de allí. La batalla había terminado.

\- ¡No, Lincoln, no, espera...agh!.- Pidió Nega, mientras que caía ante los pies de Lily, recordando aquel viaje al Universo donde el Lincoln de ese sitio cuidó de la bebe y ahora, viéndola yacer allí, en paz, solo sintió un pequeño sentimiento, en el cual tomó a la bella rubia en sus brazos y alzó la mirada al Cielo.- _"Es así como termina todo: Una victoria con sabor amargo, porque aunque ellos triunfaron, las consecuencias están para todos: No hay ganadores ni perdedores, sea de cualquier bando, todos sufrimos los daños de esta guerra...Lily, chicas, perdónenme, lo siento mucho, ojala...ojala en la otra vida...podamos estar juntos...aunque lo veo muy alejado".-_ Ese fue el deseo de Nega, quien murió con Lily en sus brazos y rodeado de sus hermanas.

La Batalla Final había terminado y con ello, una victoria con sabor amargo, a pesar de lo ocurrido, ellos sabían que Kazuya iba a despertar, guardaban Fe de ello, Yoshino asumió como la nueva Athena y de ahí, tras despedirse de sus amigos de ese Universo, emprendieron la vuelta a casa, todos ellos, quienes habían viajado para detener al Mal, ahora regresarían a sus vidas tranquilas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Listo, ya está, éste era el final que tenía planeado escribir en el fic, pero no pude, no me dio los tiempos; pero aquí se los traigo y espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Los sitios que Nega mencionó son de "Réquiem por un Loud" de UnderratedHero junto con "Llamadas", las dos Sagas de "La Purga" y "Gravity Loud", éstas tres pertenecen a Banghg, todos los derechos reservados para él y para el primer autor mencionado. También agradezco muchísimo a FreedomGundam96, El Legendario y a los otros autores, lo mismo que arriba: Los derechos reservados para todos ellos.**

 **Así que bueno, por otro lado, ya las votaciones sobre el próximo fic de Linka y sus hermanos será de Linka y Lane, pareja que recibió 4 votos en total contra 3 a favor de Luke. Solo nos quedan éste, Loni y Lars, pero no seguiré con los demás hermanos, o sea los más pequeños, Lars será el último y listo.**

 **Nos vemos, amigos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
